<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bat-Christmas by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817750">Bat-Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, Batfamily (DCU), Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calendrier de l'Avent spécial Bat-family, avec un peu de Superbat et de Damijon en fond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jour 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/gifts">6Starlight6</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>Bienvenu dans ce calendrier de l'Avent, peut être un peu trop mignon pour la Bat-family, mais ils en ont besoin :)</p><p>La plupart des textes seront des réponses à des cap ou pas cap de Star lancé sur le Discord l'Enfer de Dante 1.0, donc on la remercie, elle m'a inspirée le calendrier.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La période des fêtes de fin d'année avait longtemps été oubliée dans l'ancestrale manoir des Wayne. Perdu dans sa quête de justice, Bruce avait peu à peu considéré que Noël était secondaire. Malgré tous les efforts d'Alfred, le milliardaire restait insensible à l'esprit de l'Avent.</p><p>Les choses avaient peu à peu changées lorsque Dick était arrivé dans leur vie. Il avait ramené de la joie et de la légèreté dans leur quotidien rythmé par les fous de Gotham. Peu à peu, sa bonne humeur naturelle avait attendrit Bruce et l’esprit de Noël revint se poser sur la Manoir, donnant naissance à une nouvelle tradition. Au premier Décembre, Dick et Alfred ressortait les décorations, et les disposaient dans tous le manoir, y compris la Batcave.</p><p>Et ensemble, ils accrochaient un grand calendrier de l’Avent sur les murs de la grotte, avant de le remplir de pleins de chocolat et de bonbons.</p><p>Tous les matins, en revenant de patrouille, ils sortaient ensemble les surprises du jour.</p><p> </p><p>La tradition ne s’arrêta pas, même lorsque Dick quitta le manoir pour devenir Nightwing. Il revint passer le moi de Décembre au Manoir, et initia Jason, puis Tim à la tradition. Et de même, lorsque le Red Hood se réconcilia avec Bruce et que le second devint Red Robin, tout deux continuèrent à revenir participer aux décorations du manoirs et à l’installation du calendrier. (Il fallait dire que lorsque Dick venait vous faire les yeux doux, refuser devenait compliquer.)</p><p>Damian fut le plus difficile à convaincre de l’intérêt de fêter Noël. La Ligue des Assassins n’avait pas juger utile de lui donner le goût des fêtes de fin d’années. Mais Dick n’allait pas s’arrêter à ce détail ; s’il avait pu convaincre le père de l’intérêt de cette période de l’année, il convaincrait le fils.</p><p>Et il réussit.</p><p>Nightwing pouvait regarder sa famille de cœur, ouvrir la case du premier Décembre, se chamaillant gentillement pour échanger du chocolat noir contre une pâte de fruit. Il croisa le regard d’Alfred ; la Batfamille allait profiter de l’Avent et de Noël au grand complet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p><p>Cap ou pas cap : écrire du fluff pour la batfamily (ou seulement certains persos de la batfam)<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne<br/>Fandom de la semaine du15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Personnage du 20/10/2020 : Dick Grayson / Robin (premier du nom) / Nightwing<br/>Défis festif : mot 1 du calendrier de l'Avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jour 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le marché de Noël de Gotham était réputé. Non pas pour ses chalets en bois qui juraient avec les grand immeubles noirs et gothiques, ou pour la tache de couleur qu’il amenait dans cette ténébreuse ville.</p>
<p>Mais bien parce que c’était une garantie de voir la célèbre Batfamily de Gotham. Un tel lieu de bonne humeur et de joie attirait forcément tous les fous de la ville, et Batman semblait mettre un point d’honneur à faire surveiller l’endroit.</p>
<p>Chaque jour, forains et habitants pariaient donc sur le héros qui patrouillerait dans les environs. Et chacun avait son style.</p>
<p>Lorsque Batman et Robin étaient de sortis en équipe, il était quasiment impossible de les voir. Lorsque le premier était seul, et bien, les gens ne faisaient que supposer qu’il était dans le coin. Si le second était seul, cela se terminait invariablement par une libération des animaux de la mini ferme.</p>
<p>Ce que nombre de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes espéraient, c’était de voir Nightwing. C’était particulièrement rare ; le justicier veillait aussi sur Blüdhaven. Mais lorsqu’il passait à Gotham, il lui arrivait régulièrement de discuter avec les passant, tout en neutralisant un pickpocket.</p>
<p>Red Hood, quand à lui… Les gens avaient du mal à le cerner. Était il réellement un membre de la Batfamilly, ou juste un méchant voulant le faire croire ? Certes, il avait tué des gens, souvent des méchants, mais lui et les Outlaws semblaient aussi aider des innocents. Quoi qu’il en soit les habitants n’aimaient pas trop quand c’était son tour de veiller sur le marché de Noël.</p>
<p>Le chouchou des forains, était Red Robin, qui venait régulièrement reprendre un café. Il ne s’arrêtait pas discuter, mais il les protégeait en dépensant son argent, alors il n’allaient pas se plaindre.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas souvent que Batwoman ou Batgirl, mais il leur arrivait de venir faire un tour, bien plus discret que ceux des garçons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un peu pour les mêmes raisons, le marché de Noël de Metropolis était réputé ; c’était une occasion de voir Superman ou Superboy (et même à l’occasion Robin). Au contraire des chauves souris de Gotham, les Super ne patrouillaient pas sur la place, à l’affût d’une potentielle menace. Ils devaient certainement compter sur leur ouïe pour ne venir qu’en cas de problème majeur.</p>
<p>Cependant, il arrivait à Superman de venir alors qu’aucune menace ne s’était manifesté, se rendant ainsi impopulaire au près du Père Noël engagé par la ville. Il descendait du ciel, en une traînée rouge et bleu, et venait saluer les enfants, prenant quelques minutes de son temps pour eux. Les habitants de Metropolis avaient réalisé quelques chose au fur et à mesure des années, les faisant encore plus apprécier leur héros ; sa visite correspondait presque toujours à la sortie d’un des orphelinat de la ville au marché de Noël. Il venait pour les orphelins.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis : </p>
<p>cap ou pas cap : écrire la vie de citoyens lambda des villes de l'univers DC<br/>Lieu du 11/09/2020 : Gotham<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défis festif : mot 2 du calendrier de l'Avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jour 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une tâche écarlate sur le blanc de la neige. C’était tous ce qu’ils voyaient, et comment ignorer ça ? Une telle cible était trop belle pour être ignorer. Red Robin n’avait pas été inspiré de garder un vêtement aussi voyant pour cette bataille de boule de neige. Même Red Hood avait retiré son casque.</p>
<p>Mais, pour la défense de Tim, il n’avait aucune idée que la guerre avait débuté le matin même en son absence.</p>
<p>Usant de son instinct aiguisé par ses années au côté de Batman, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à terre, à seulement quelques mètres de l’escalier qui lui permettrait de se mettre à l’abri dans le manoir. Plusieurs boules de neiges passèrent au dessus de sa tête, et il ne put voir que Damian et Jason disparaître sur le côté du manoir.</p>
<p>Alors qu’il se relevait, il sentit une présence sur sa droite, et vit Dick, qui l’attrapais par le bras.</p>
<p>-Vient avec moi si tu veux vivre.</p>
<p>-Quoi ?!</p>
<p>Le plus jeune des se releva maladroitement, et se laissa entraîner par Nightwing, lançant un regard triste au bâtiment qui devait être chauffé.</p>
<p>Lorsque les deux frères se furent cachés sur le rebord d’une des fenêtres du manoir, Tim regarda son aîné.</p>
<p>-Explique moi.</p>
<p>-Bataille de boule de neige géante.</p>
<p>-Parfait. Pourquoi suis-je impliqué contre ma volonté ?</p>
<p>-Il se peut que j’ai un peu taquiné Jason et Damian.</p>
<p>Craignant le pire, Red Robin leva un sourcil.</p>
<p>-Et ?</p>
<p>-J’ai affirmé qu’ils étaient incapable de travailler en équipe. Et donc forcément, ils ont déclenché la guerre. Et comme il faut se la jouer équitable, on a décidé que tu serais mon coéquipier.</p>
<p>C’était exactement pour ce genre de moment que Tim maudissait le jour où il avait décidé d’aller trouver Batman pour le convaincre qu’il devait avoir un Robin avec lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De leur côtés, Jason et Damian étaient en train… Hum…. D’échanger plus ou moins diplomatiquement leurs arguments.</p>
<p>-Tu as tirés trop tôt, espèce de fous de la gâchette ! On aurait pu avoir Drake !</p>
<p>-Le problème c’est que que tu as trop hésité !</p>
<p>Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard un instant, avant de croiser les bras.</p>
<p>-Il faut les dénicher, sans se faire prendre.</p>
<p>-Arrête d’énoncer des évidences, Todd !</p>
<p>Levant les yeux au ciel, Red Hood repris la parole.</p>
<p>-On ne peux pas faire le tour du manoir. Qui sait où ils se sont posté. Il faut les dénicher autrement. Je te propose de passer par le toit.</p>
<p>-Avec la neige, ce sera dangereux.</p>
<p>-Nos vies sont dangereuse.</p>
<p>-Certes.</p>
<p>Les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent donc la lente ascension de la façade, de la manière la plus prudente possible ; seul un grimpait à la fois, l’autre surveillant les alentours.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’ils furent sur le toit, ils s’aidèrent à nouveaux pour progresser sur les tuiles non lisses et recouvertes de neige. Il s’agissait désormais de dénicher leur proies.</p>
<p>Ils firent tous le tour du manoir, jusqu’à tomber nez à nez sur Tim et Dick qui avaient eu l’exact même idée.</p>
<p>Tous les quatre se laissèrent alors tomber sur le toit pour récolter un maximum de neige, et la bataille s’engagea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au pied du manoir, Batman levait les yeux vers ses quatre fils. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Alfred, qui observait la scène à ses côtés, l’air impassible.</p>
<p>-Ils vont tomber.</p>
<p>-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Maître Bruce. Vous les avez entraîné à jouer sur les toits, ils survivront. Je vais cependant préparer des boissons chaudes et des vêtements secs pour les jeunes maîtres ; je pense que ce ne sera pas du luxe.</p>
<p>Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du super héro de Gotham.</p>
<p>-Non, en effet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Les guéguerres Red Robin et Nightwing vs Red Hood et Robin continueront dans certains chapitres du receuil :)</p>
<p>Défis :</p>
<p>Cap ou pas cap : Robin et Red Hood VS Red Robin et Nightwing (ça peut être à un jeu, pas forcément une véritable bataille) <br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Personnage du 08/11/2020 : Jason Todd (DC)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jour 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Manoir était plongé dans le noir, mais la majorité des habitants étaient encore éveillés. Batman et Robin étaient de sortis pour patrouiller, Tim enquêtait certainement depuis son ordinateur, et Alfred réparait l’horloge que les deux plus jeunes membres de la famille avait détruite lors de leur concours de fléchettes. Comment d’innocentes fléchettes avaient elles pu détruire une lourde et ancienne horloge ?</p>
<p>Lorsque Damian était allé chercher les batarang de son père pour «pimenter la partie».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais ce n’était pas le sujet. Cette nuit là, Dick Grayson était le seul occupant du manoir à dormir, car il avait patrouillé dans la journée. Hélas, dans sa fatigue, il avait oublié de prendre les précautions élémentaires à prendre lorsque les Robins étaient en guerre. La bataille de boule de neige, avait été remportée par l’équipe de Jason et Damian suite à une action… aussi dangereuse que stupide de Red Hood. Mais ce n’était qu’une bataille, et les chamailleries entre les deux équipes n’étaient pas prêtes de s’arrêter.</p>
<p>C’était donc pour cela que Jason se tenait au dessus du lit de Dick, feutre à la main, prêt à barbouiller son aîné.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, un cris réveilla ceux qui avaient finalement réussi à s’endormir. Surgissant de sa chambre, Jason se rendit dans celle de Dick, furieux.</p>
<p>L’aîné, le regarda, mort de rire.</p>
<p>-Retour à l’expéditeur !</p>
<p>Après quelques insultes, Red Hood bâti en retraite pour aller retirer les dessins qu’avaient fait Nightwing au petit matin, pour se venger.</p>
<p>Alfred souri. Ce mois de Décembre allait être mémorable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p>
<p>Cap ou pas cap : Robin et Red Hood s'allient, écrire les catastrophes <br/>Personnage du 08/11/2020 : Jason Todd (DC)<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Mot du calendrier de l'avent du défis festif</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jour 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était une soirée étrangement calme, mais ils pouvaient se le permettre. Le Joker était reparti pour Arkham le matin même, et pour au moins quelques jours, tout Gotham pouvait souffler.</p>
<p>Suite à la demande d’Alfred, et personne ne pouvait rien refuser au majordome, toute la famille s’était réunis dans le salon, plus ou moins de bon grès. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, jusqu’à que Dick arrive en brandissant une boîte.</p>
<p>-On a à peine eu le temps d’essayer mon cadeau, l’année dernière… Prêt pour une partie de Twister ?</p>
<p>-Il me sera compliqué de participer, souris Alfred, mais je serais ravi d’arbitrer.</p>
<p>-Pas de problèmes. Bruce, Jason, Tim, Damian, vous êtes prêts ?</p>
<p>Tout les quatre n’avaient qu’une envie ; s’enfuir. Mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient ne résoudre à décevoir Alfred et Dick.</p>
<p>Alors, en traînant un peu des pieds, ils s’approchèrent pour une partie de Twister. Et là, Bruce eu une idée de génie.</p>
<p>-Hum… Il me semble qu’on ne peut jouer qu’à quatre… Et si je faisait l’arbitre avec Alfred, et que je vous laissez faire des équipes ?</p>
<p>Immédiatement, l’esprit de compétions se réveilla chez les quatre plus jeunes. Jason et Damian voulaient montrer qu’ils étaient capable d’agir en équipe. Tim, quant à lui, voulait se venger d’avoir été impliqué dans cette guéguerre. Il réalisa que c’est lui qui allait faire équipe avec Dick. Au Twister. Il avait sa vengeance servie sur un plateau.</p>
<p>Sans même se concerter, les quatre frères se positionnèrent pour former les équipes, et Bruce fit tourner la roue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une demie heure plus tard, Alfred et Dick observaient la sixième parti d’affilée lancer par les jeunes héros. L’équipe Red Hood/Robin avait perdu quatre fois ; trois fois à cause de Jason, qui n’était pas exactement fait pour la souplesse, une fois à cause de Damian qui avait sous estimé la distance d’un cercle, et s’était ramassé en beauté.</p>
<p>L’équipe Nightwing/Red Robin n’avait donc perdu qu’une seule fois, à cause de Tim. Ils remportèrent encore plusieurs manches, Dick s’amusant à démontré sa souplesse plus que légendaire, jusqu’à que Damian et Jason décident de s’avouer vaincu, pour cette fois.</p>
<p>Cependant, ils se mirent d’accord en un échange de regard, et le plus jeune se tourna vers son père.</p>
<p>-Dick est le grand vainqueur, je crois. Il semble être le plus souple dans la pièce.</p>
<p>-Il faut qu’il essaye d’affronter Bruce, souris Jason. Vu que Batman est si incroyable, il devrait pouvoir vaincre Nightwing !</p>
<p>Tous les regard se tournèrent vers le milliardaire, qui soupira, et accepta d’affronter Dick.</p>
<p>Et Bruce perdit, évidemment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p>
<p>Cap ou pas cap : la batfamily (une partie) joue au Twister<br/>Personnage du 20/10/2020 : Dick Grayson / Robin (premier du nom) / Nightwing<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défis festif : mot 5 du calendrier de l'Avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jour 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Dans ce chapitre, je parle des Outlaws, de la série Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth.<br/>On a donc Jason Todd/Red Hood, l'Amazone Artémis (qui vient d'un autre clan que Wonder Woman, où elles vénèrent les dieux égyptiens), et Bizarro le clone raté de Superman.</p><p>J'suis pas trop ravie de ce texte, mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps de l'écrire, à cause du boulot. Et pareil, demain, à cause de mes horaires, je ne pourrais pas vous poster le texte du jour. Vous devriez donc en avoir deux mardi (où je serais enfin en repos pour deux jour et demis... J'ai hâte !)<br/>Donc mes excuses....</p><p>En attendant, bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’air est encore frais. Le soleil n’a pas commencé à réchauffer la ville, il n’est encore qu’une promesse lointaine.</p><p>Assis sur l’un des toits de Gotham, Jason a les yeux perdu dans le vide. Devant lui, les cheminées crachent une brume épaisse, qui s’en vas se lover dans le ciel, cachant les étoiles et la lune. Dans les volutes de la fumés, il revoit les vestiges de son passé.<br/>
La forme du pied de biche.</p><p>Le décompte de la bombe.</p><p>Le sourire du Joker.</p><p>Tous ses rictus, qu’il peut presque entendre. Car le rire du Clown de Gotham ne l’a jamais quitté ; il le hantera à jamais.</p><p>Peu à peu, les autres souvenirs remontent. La confusion créée par son retour à la vie. La rage ressentie en voyant le Joker en liberté, et surtout en vie. L’envie de nettoyer le monde des criminels. Son envie d’être une sorte d’ange exterminateur, l’aveuglant. Il n’avait été qu’un démon au final. Un criminel qui valait à peine mieux que les autres.</p><p>-Te voilà.</p><p>La voix d’Artémis le fait sursauter. L’Amazone s’est approchée doucement, sans bruit, à son habitude. Elle vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, sans dire plus de mots.</p><p>Jason se concentra à nouveau sur les fumées de Gotham, comme pour se reperdre dans ses pensées cauchemardesques.</p><p>Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu’à que la rousse soupire.</p><p>-Par la déesse, tu vas parler, oui ?</p><p>-De ?</p><p>-Joue pas à l’idiot avec moi. Je sais que tu ne l’es pas pas complètement.</p><p>-C’est rien, c’est juste que des fois… Les souvenirs deviennent trop fort.</p><p>-C’est ma faute. J’aurais du me dire qu’assommer un sbire du Joker avec un pied de biche ne ferais que te rappeler de mauvais souvenir.</p><p>-T’inquiète. Je devrais passer au dessus de ça, maintenant.</p><p>Artémis lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Ne joue pas aux durs, Jason. Tu es mort et revenue à la vie. Je ne prétend pas savoir ce que ça fait, mais c’est normal que ça te hante. Mais n’oublie pas ; tu n’es plus seul. Tu as une famille, la famille tordue que vous formez avec Batman et les anciens Robin. Et tu nous as nous, les Outlaws.</p><p>Un mince sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme.</p><p>-Tous vas bien, Artémis ?</p><p>-Quoi ? Je peux plus être gentille ?</p><p>-C’est terrifiant. Je suis trop habitué à te voir remettre en question tout ce que je dis.</p><p>L’amazone donne un coup de poing sur l’épaule de son ami, qui grimace.</p><p>-Allé vient, Bizarro voulait aller au marché de Noël. Et remet ta veste, tu vas attraper froid.</p><p>Les deux amis descendent des toit, et vont retrouver le troisième Outlaws.</p><p> </p><p>Vêtu d’un grand manteau et d’un large chapeau, le clone raté de Superman dissimule sa peau blanc, pour mieux se fondre dans la foule, malgré sa grand taille. En voyant ses deux amis arriver, il se redresse et les enveloppe dans ses bras.</p><p>-Rouge Il et Rouge Elle sont enfin là ! Bizarro veut aller voir les lumières !</p><p>-On t’y emmène, B, ne t’inquiète pas.</p><p>Le clone offre un grand sourire à ses amis, et se met joyeusement en route. Artémis les suis, sceptique quand aux marché de Noël. L’amazone n’a jamais eu l’occasion d’en visiter un, c’est donc Jason qui guide ses deux amis entre les deux chalets.</p><p>Les yeux grands ouverts, Bizarro observe tous ces objets et ces lumières, tel un enfant. Même l’amazone laisse peu à peu une joie enfantine l’envahir.</p><p>Très vite, tous les trois se sont acheté des pulls de Noël, les deux autre ayants convaincu Jason, et ils se promènent avec d’immenses gaufres couvertes de chantilly.</p><p>Très loin des noirs pensées qui agitent habituellement tous ceux qui se dévouent à protéger Gotham, les trois amis sont comme retombé en silence.</p><p>Depuis son perchoirs, invisible pour les gens profitant du marché, Batman les observe en souriant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis : </p><p>Cap ou pas cap : écrire du fluff pour Red Hood<br/>Personnage du 08/11/2020 : Jason Todd (DC)<br/>Lieu du 11/09/2020 : Gotham<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Mignonnerie du 19/08/2020 : A réconforte B après qu'un souvenir difficile soit revenu à la surface suite à une action de A.<br/>Fanart du 27/11/2020<br/>Mot 6 du calendrier de l'avent du défis festif</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jour 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des horraires compliqués avec le travail, et moins de temps et d'énergi que prévu pour écrire. J'essaye de résorber le retard, promis !</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le grand salon du manoir Wayne avait perdu un peu de sa prestance, et gagné en chaleur depuis que Dick et Alfred étaient passé un peu partout dans le manoir pour le décorer en prévision de Noël. Ainsi, un grand feu avait été allumé dans la pièce d’apparat, et les tableaux familiaux avaient été embellis par des guirlandes en tout genre. Les nobles coussins rouge des canapés avait été remplacé par des coussins en forme de sapin ou de bonhomme de neige.</p>
<p>Mais l’ajout le plus remarquable était l’immense sapin qui emplissait la pièce, et les frères en train de le décorer. Pour une fois, ils n’étaient ps longé dans leur guéguerre fraternelle, mais ils étaient entrain de coopérer pacifiquement, depuis qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour que ce soit Alfred qui mette l’étoile en haut du sapin.</p>
<p>Chacun accrochait donc des décorations, en discutant avec les autres, se moquant de tous à tour de rôle, en particulier de leurs goût en matière de décorations de Noël.</p>
<p>Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi ce n’était pas parti en grosse dispute, mais pour une fois, ils arrivaient à communiquer. Pour une fois, ils ne pensaient plus à leur vies absurdes ; ils étaient quatre frères qui se préparaient pour Noël.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap : écrire un moment fraternel entre les 4 Robins (Dick, Jason, Tim, Damien)<br/>Personnage du 08/11/2020 : Jason Todd (DC)<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 Manoir Wayne<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Mot 7 du calendrier de l'avent du défis festif</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jour 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et j'ai résorbé mon retard \o/</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Pourquoi humains manger ?</p><p>Le sourcil haut, Jason et Artémis tournèrent la tête vers leur amis.</p><p>-Manger être long. Dormir aussi. Pourquoi le faire ?</p><p>-Parce qu’on a pas le choix. Tu n’as jamais faim, toi ?</p><p>-Faim ?</p><p>-Oui, quand on a envie de manger, expliqua Red Hood.</p><p>-Ça ressembler à quoi ? Bizarro pas avoir besoin manger.</p><p>-Euh… À une sorte de crampe ?</p><p>L’amazone sourit, et tenta de cacher son début de rire en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.</p><p>-Oui, bâ, hein, grommela Jason, faisant rire son amie de plus belle.</p><p>Le clone de Superman les regardait, l’air un peu perplexe.</p><p>-Une crampe ?</p><p>-Oui. Les humains ont besoin de manger, pour avoir l’énergie de faire tous ce qu’on fait. Et on l’a en mangeant.</p><p>-Comme lampe. Humains être lampes et nourriture être pile ? Sauf que lampe faire que lumière, et humain faire beaucoup de choses.</p><p>-Ouais, si tu veux. Et quand on a pas assez de piles, on a faim. C’est notre corps qui nous dit qu’il faut qu’on mange.</p><p>-Humains tous le temps manger. Nourriture être mauvaise pile. Humains devoir changer pile.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas possible, B.</p><p>-Alors humains rester mauvaise lampe.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oui, encore les Outlaws, désolée, mais je les aimes fort, et comme Jason est mon chouchou, j'avais quelques cap ou pas cap juste sur lui... Mais Les autres auront aussi leur petite mise en avant, promis.</p><p>Défis :</p><p>Cap ou pas cap : écrire Jason qui doit expliquer des concepts basiques à Bizarro<br/>Personnage du 08/11/2020 : Jason Todd (DC)<br/>Lieu du 11/09/2020 : Gotham<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défis festif : jour 8 du calendrier de l'avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jour 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En soupirant, Bruce entra dans le centre commercial avec les quatre jeunes hommes qu’il considérait comme ses enfants (sauf Damian. Parce que Damian était réellement son fils). Le milliardaire n‘avait jamais compris cette passion des gens pour «les courses de Noël», surtout au vu de l’essor d’Amazon et des autres concurrent. Pourquoi aller s’entourer d’humains pendant des heures pour trouver pleins de cadeaux alors qu’on pouvait faire la même chose depuis son canapé ? C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’il avait fait pour ses enfants. Mais Dick l’avait convaincu de faire le déplacement jusqu’à un centre commercial, ne serais-ce que pour le cadeau d’Alfred.</p><p>Alors, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim et Damian se retrouvaient là, plus ou moins volontairement, cherchant une idée en regardant les vitrines.</p><p>-Un parapluie ?</p><p>-Ça fait très Cobblepot, non ?</p><p>-Une montre ?</p><p>-Je sais pas.</p><p>-Un costume ?</p><p>-Il en a pas des dizaines d’identiques ?</p><p>-Ah oui.</p><p>-Une lampe ?</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>Et ainsi de suite, les cinq héros proposèrent des idées, mais aucune ne réussit à remporter l’unanimité. Ils s’apprêtaient à faire un deuxième tour du centre commerciale, mais le Bat-signal s’alluma dans le ciel. Pour la première fois de leur vies, ils en furent presque soulager.</p><p>Le pauvre Gordon se retrouva donc avec la Batfamily au complet sur le toit du commissariat, sans comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Dick vint voir Bruce, avec une idée. Ressortant des dizaines de photos, le jeune homme proposa de créer un immense pêle-mêle avec des photos d’eux tous, à toutes les époques. Le milliardaire accepta, et très vite, les trois autres jeunes hommes furent appelé, afin qu’ils puissent tous ensemble préparer le cadeau d’Alfred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour ceux qui lisent sans trop connaître l'univers DC, Cobblepot est le nom de famille du Pingouin.</p><p>Défis :</p><p>Cap ou pas cap : Bruce et les Robin vont faire du shopping ensemble pour Noël/l'anniversaire d'Alfred<br/>Personnage du 20/10/2020 : Dick Grayson / Robin (premier du nom) / Nightwing<br/>Lieu du 11/09/2020 : Gotham<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défi festif : Mot 9 du calendrier de l'avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jour 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assis derrière la baie vitré avec un bon thé, Alfred observait les quatre jeune qu’il considérait comme ses petits enfants jouer dans le parc. Trois d’entre aux auraient certainement protesté, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ça autrement.</p><p>Ils étaient dans l’une de leur bataille, où Jason et Damian affrontaient Dick et Tim, une fois de plus dans une grande bataille de boule de neige. Leur vie, et l’entraînement qui allait avec, déteignait sur leur manière de se «battre» dans cette compétition fraternelle.</p><p>L’aîné, Nightwing était tout en souplesse, comme toujours. Il esquivait élégamment les projectile, et usait de ses capacité de gymnaste pour déstabiliser ses adversaire, tout en racontant quelques plaisanteries.</p><p>Red Hood, quand à lui, étais moins dans le corps à corps, et plus dans les tirs bien à distance, habitude prise du fait qu’il combattait avec des pistolets (ce qu’Alfred avait en horreur.) Cependant, le jeu homme avait de nombreuses autres ressources. Formés par des maîtres assassins en tout genre à travers le monde, il pouvait parfois faire preuve de patiente et de stratégie. Actuellement, lui et Damian semblaient avoir préparé un piège où ils entraînaient leurs frères.</p><p>Red Robin s’était positionné légèrement en retrait de l’aîné. Out en continuant d’envoyer les boules de neiges les unes après les autres, il observait avec attention l’équipe adverse. Tim était certainement le membre de la Batfamily qui avait la plus grande capacité d’observation. Discrètement, il cherchait à retourner leur piège contre ses frères.</p><p>Robin tourbillonnait au milieu des autres, lançant boules de neige après boules de neige, et se retenant avec beaucoup de peine de distribuer des coups de poings ou des croches pattes. L’apprentissage voulu par sa mère, et celui que son père lui avaient donné se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Damian ne pouvait accepter l’échec, il devait forcément gagner. S’il clamait qu’il était le plus légitime des Robins, de par son lien de sang avec Batman, Alfred pensait qu’il cherchait en réalité à se convaincre de cette légitimité. À dépasser son passé sanglant pour devenir celui qui était son idéal ; Batman.</p><p>La majordome souris. Tous, autant qu’ils étaient, malgré les doutes, les échec, et les anciennes inimitiés, ils avaient tous leur place dans le manoir. Ils seraient toujours des Robins, ceux qui avaient grandis au près de Batman, et qui l’avait aidé à grandir.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p><p>Cap ou pas cap :écrire une comparaison des styles de combat des différents Robin → bataille de boule de neige<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman <br/>Personnage du 20/10/2020 : Dick Grayson / Robin (premier du nom) / Nightwing<br/>Défi festif : Mot 10 du calendrier de l'avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jour 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouvrant de grands yeux, Jon observait le grand salon du Manoir Wayne. Il n’avait pas eu souvent l’occasion de venir dans cette demeure, mais Bruce l’avait invité pour le weekend ; avec ses quatre enfant présent, il n’était plus à un invité près. Et puis, Damian était toujours un peu plus supportable quand son… disons coéquipier pour ne pas s’attirer les foudre de Robin, était là.</p>
<p>Actuellement, le garçon s’employait à visiter la demeure, et à admirer toutes les décorations de Noël qui y avaient été installées. Damian le suivait, peu intéressé. Le jeune homme avait surtout envie de saisir l’occasion pour s’échapper du manoir quelques heures et aller patrouiller avec son am… apprenti.</p>
<p>Finalement, il eu effectivement une porte de sortie, mais pas celle prévue. Jon fini par se tourner veers lui, avec ses grands yeux bleus.</p>
<p>-Damiaaaan ! Le parc à l’air trop cool ! En plus il neige, ça doit être trop beau ! On peut aller voir ?</p>
<p>Alors non, le jeune homme n’avait aucun envie d’aller encore crapahuter dans la neige, il y allait assez souvent comme ça pour les batailles de Robin. Mais allez dire non à Jon quand il vous fait ses yeux là. Damian accepta donc, et fusilla du regard Dick, qui semblait les observer de loin en riant.</p>
<p>S’enroulant dans leurs mentaux et écharpes d’hivers, les deux garçons sortirent donc du manoir en se chamaillant, à leur habitude. Une fois de plus, Jon voulait tous voir, et Damian lui servait de guide. La neige tombait abondamment autour d’eux, parsemant leurs cheveux noirs de flocons blancs.</p>
<p>Le nez en l’air, la bouche grande ouverte, Jon s’amusait à tenter d’en manger, encourageant Damian à faire de même. Le plus jeune attrapa son ami par la main pour l’encourager, et, le rouge au joue, Robin lev la tête pour imiter Superboy. Sur le principe, cette action était idiote. Mais là, alors qu’ils étaient seuls, ça devenait moins gênant et plus amusant. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrêtèrent, et continuèrent cette promenade, qui n’étais pas désagréable, même si Damian aurait préféré re mourir plutôt que de l’admettre.</p>
<p>Alors qu’ils passaient près d’un arbre, Jon attrapa un peu de neige entre ses mains, avec un grand sourire. Robin eu immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment.</p>
<p>- Je te préviens que si tu lances cette boule de neige, c'est la guerre assurée. Tu es prév.... très bien, tu l'auras voulu.</p>
<p>Alors que le plus âgé des deux enlevait la neige de son visage, Superboy éclatait de rire. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il reçu à son tour une boule de neige.</p>
<p>Les deux enfants se mirent donc à courir en s’envoyant de la neige et en riant. Damian protesta vivement quand son amis se mis à voler, avant de mettre en place les stratégie que lui et Jason avaient élaborés pour affronter le gymnaste qu’était l’aîné.</p>
<p>La bataille dura une bonne heure, jusqu’au moment où les deux amis s’écroulèrent sans gagnant dans la neige, observant le ciel qui continuait de saupoudrer la Terre de neige.</p>
<p>Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, profitant d’être tous les deux. Sans le réaliser, ils s’étaient attraper la main. S’ils étaient un peu jeunes pour vraiment réaliser leur sentiment (et un peu têtu aussi), ils savaient à quel point ils aimaient être avec l’autre.</p>
<p>Ils seraient bien restés là encore un moment, mais ils commençaient à avoir un peu froid. Alors Damian se tourna vers Jon.</p>
<p>-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un chocolat chaud ?</p>
<p>Souriant jusqu’aux oreilles, Superboy accepta, et les deux amis retournèrent au manoir en courant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mes bébouuuuuuuuus lmojhilgufhcgxf</p>
<p>Défis :<br/>Cap ou pas cap : faire un  Superboy (Jon Kent) /Robin (Damian Wayne) <br/>Prompt du 02/11/2020  : "- Je te préviens que si tu lances cette boule de neige, c'est la guerre assurée. Tu es prév.... très bien, tu l'auras voulu." ??????????<br/>[Couple 88 : Damian/Jon<br/>Prompt : "Tu veux qu'on aille boire un chocolat chaud ?"<br/>Mignonnerie : Damian à accepter de faire une balade alors qu'il neige pour faire plaisir à Jon ]<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman <br/>Défi couple 219 : Superboy (Jon Kent)/ Robin (Damian Wayne)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jour 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Mes excuses, mes horraires de travail ne m'ont pas permis de poster hier. J'essaye d'écrire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui avant ce soir !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au sein de la base spatiale de la Justice League, l’heure était, pour une fois, à la fête. En ce 12 Décembre, les super héros s’étaient réunis pour un grand repas de Noël, tout en gardant l’œil sur les panneaux de surveillance de la Terre, afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement à la première menace.</p><p>Alors que les Teens Titans et les Outlaws assuraient l’ambiance à coup de concours de farces, les premiers menés par Tim et Damian, les second par Jason et Dick (d’un commun accord, les équipes avaient été temporairement changées) les adultes tentaient de discuter par petit groupe, chacun dans un coin de la salle.</p><p>Assis à une table, il y avait notamment Superman et Batman, certainement les deux super héros les plus connus, avec Wonder Woman. Si le monde les considérait comme de puissant coéquipiers, ils étaient en réalité plus proche que ça ; depuis quelques années ils s’étaient avoué leur amour, et vivait une relation compliquée, au regard de leur différents engagements.</p><p>Mais il y avait toujours des moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver, et profiter d’un temps avec l’autre. Plus ou moins.</p><p>Bruce avait le regard fixés sur ses quatre enfants, l’air près à faire cesser leurs gaminerie. Clark les regardait en riant, s’amusant de voir Jon et Conner faire équipe gentillement contre Bizarro.</p><p>-Laisse les s’amuser.</p><p>-Ils vont finir par détruire le QG.</p><p>-Mais non. On les en empêchera.</p><p>-Pas si je suis le seul à les surveiller.</p><p>-Je te rappelle que j’ai des super sens, que Diana sait réagir très vite, que Hal est un spécialiste de l’espace, que Zatanna est une sorcière et que Barry est rapide. Très rapide. Même tes enfants auront du mal à être assez rapide pour tout casser. Et puis, fait un peu confiance à tes petits.</p><p>Batman grommela quelque chose, mais ne prêta pas plus attention à son compagnon. Ce dernier décida donc de changer de méthode pour capter l’attention de son amant ; il lui attrapa doucement le menton pour l’embrasser.</p><p>L’attention de Bruce se focalisa donc en partie sur Clark. Ce dernier le savait, avoir toute l’attention du milliardaire était rare, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Alors pour l’instant, il se contenterai de ça.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'aurais pu citer d'autres équipes, je sais, mais j'ai préférer ne mettre que des équipes que je connais de mes lectures. Libres à vous de rajouter des personnages non cité pour les imaginer dans ce moment :)</p><p>Défis :</p><p>Cap ou pas cap : faire un SuperBat (Clark/Bruce)<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défi couple 212 : Batman/Superman (lien) - Foire au couple<br/>Couple du 17/09/2020 : Clark Kent (Superman) / Bruce Wayne (Batman)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Jour 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Et j'ai été trop creuvée pour finir le texte hier... Mes excuses.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Vous ouvrez une crèche, Batman ?</p>
<p>Gordon regretta sa phrase lorsqu’il reçu cinq regards noirs. Devant lui, le Chevalier Noir était entouré de quatre enfants, les quatre Robins masculins qui l’avaient accompagné depuis le début de son combat contre le crime. Pourquoi semblaient ils tous avoir à nouveau 12 ans, ça le dépassait, mais bon, ce n’était pas forcément le truc le plus absurde qu’il avait vu à Gotham.</p>
<p>Cependant, regarder ceux qu’il supposait d’être les deux premiers Robins le plongeait dans la nostalgie d’une époque qui semblait un peu moins folle. (Mis à part les slips. Il n’avait jamais osé le dire à Batman, mai à quel moment avait il trouvé que c’était une bonne idée ? Heureusement pour les nouveaux gosses, le Robin actuel avait du leur prêter des pantalons.)</p>
<p>-Petit problème avec Circé. J’aurais aimé la poursuivre personnellement, mais Zatanna et Wonder Woman la cherchent pendant que je reviens gérer la menace du Joker.</p>
<p>-Avec vos quatre Robin ?</p>
<p>-Je veux garder un œil sur eux.</p>
<p>-On pourrait se débrouiller seul, marmonna Robin numéro un ou deux.</p>
<p>-Ouais, ça t’as tellement bien réussi la dernière fois, répliqua le dernier en date.</p>
<p>Les deux enfants se regardèrent, l’air prêt à s’étriper, mais ils finirent par recentrer leur attention sur Gordon qui se racla la gorge, pour exposer les différents éléments de l’affaire du Joker. Une part de lui voulait s’inquiéter pour les quatre Robins, mais le reste de lui faisait confiance en leur capacité, et envers la volonté de Batman qui ne laisserai aucun d’entre eux mourir… à nouveau.</p>
<p>En attend, il eu un peu pitié de lui, pour quand il rentrerai à la maison, où qu’elle soit, et qu’il devrait gérer les quatre enfants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p>
<p>Cap ou pas cap : tous les Robin se font rajeunir à l'âge de 10-12 ans, Batman a donc 4 Robin<br/>Lieu du 11/09/2020 : Gotham<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défis festif : mot 13 du calendrier de l'avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jour 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Dick était monté chercher les guirlandes, au début du mois, il était tombé sur un vieux costumes de Père Noël.</p>
<p>Avec un sourie triste, il s’était replongé dans un vieux souvenir. À l’époque, il n’était pas Nightwing depuis bien longtemps, Jason était mort, Tim venait tout juste d’arriver au manoir, et Damian était encore avec sa mère.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lorsqu’il passa la porte du manoir, Dick se retrouva avec Tim dans les bras. Le petit garçon criait de joie, en serrant celui qu’il avait adopté comme grand frère.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-On vas faire les décorations et le calendrier ?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Bien sûr ! Mais laisse moi arriver avant, s’il te plaît. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oh, pardon…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tout penaud, l’actuel Robin redescend à terre.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Excuse moi….</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Mais il n’y a rien de mal ! Allé, vient, je vais poser mon sac, dire bonjour à Bruce et Alfred, et on iras chercher les décorations. Ça te vas ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oui ! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tim repartit en courant dans les couloirs, tous joyeux. Il lui rappelait lui même, où Jason avant qu’il ne laisse influencer par ses envies de vengeance et de justice. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Dick, alors qu’il repensait au destin funeste de son successeur. Heureusement, Tim était moins impulsif…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le petit garçon revint vers le jeune adulte, sans oser lui demander pourquoi il traînait Nightwing secoua la tête, et suivit son petit frère. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Les deux garçons faisaient le sapin en riant et plaisantant, jusqu’à que le jeune visage de Tim se teinte d’un air plus que sérieux.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Dick ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oui ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Tu crois que le Père Noël considérera que je suis méchant si je passe Noël ici ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Pourquoi le penserait il ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Maman est partie, et Papa est dans le coma.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fort, le petit garçon tentait de retenir ses larmes. Son aîné s’agenouilla devant lui, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Ton papa et ta maman ne pourront jamais t’en vouloir d’être heureux. Parce que c’est ce qu’ils souhaitent. Ta maman est là, dans ton cœur, et se sera comme si elle est avec nous à Noël. Et les médecins s’occupent de ton </em>
  <em>papa. En plus, tu iras le voir le 25 avec Bruce, n’est-ce pas ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tim hoche timidement la tête.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Donc tu seras un peu avec eux, le jour de Noël. Le Père Noël n’a rien à te reprocher. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-D’accord…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Le jeune garçon se détourna pour retourner s’occuper du sapin, laissant Dick réfléchir à une idée.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Bruce et Tim étaient sortis pour leur patrouille, Dick alla voir Alfred pour lui donner un coup de main en cuisine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Dit ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oui, Maître Richard ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>Tim semble éprouver une peur à l’idée de passer ici, car il pourrait décevoir ses parents. Il a peut que le Père Noël ne vienne pas pour lui, à cause de ça.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-En avez vous parler à Maître Bruce ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Non. J’ai réconforté Tim, mais je pense que tu peux faire plus. Ça te dirais de jouer le Père Noël pour Tim ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-C’est un garçon intelligent, il comprendra tout de suite</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>Mais non ! Tu es un super acteur ! </em>
  <em>Et puis, je pense qu’il sera tellement content qu’il ne feras pas attention. C’est pour son bien, songe à </em>
  <em>la joie qu’il ressentira</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Ne me </em>
  <em>prenez pas par les sentiments, Maître Richard…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-S’il te plaît…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Très bien. C’est d’accord.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Le soir de Noël, Tim s’était endormi sur un des canapés du salon, en rentrant de patrouille, où Batman et Robin avaient du affronter Double Face. </em>
  <em>Même épuisé, il ne </em>
  <em>voulait</em>
  <em> pas rat</em>
  <em>er</em>
  <em> la potentielle venue Père Noël. Il semblait </em>
  <em>prêt</em>
  <em> à se </em>
  <em>réveiller</em>
  <em> au premier bruit, et c’est ce qu’il se passa dès qu’Alfred posa un pied dans le salon, dans son costume de Père Noël.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Le petit garçon s’étira, cherchant des yeux l’origine du bruit. </em>
  <em>Il aperçu une silhouette dans l’obscurité, et se tendis au cas où ce ne soit le Père Noël.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Une barbe blanche sortie de l’obscurité, alors qu’un vêtement rouge pouvait être distinguer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oh oh oh ! Joyeux Noël, Tim !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Père Noël !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant sa fatigue. Il couru à la table où il avait préparé une assiette de cookies avec Alfred et Dick, un peu plus tôt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Merci Tim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Vous connaissez mon nom ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Bien sur ! Comment pourrais te donner tes cadeaux sinon ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oh, euh…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Ce n’est pas grave. Voudrais tu m’aider à disposer ceux des autres habitants de ce manoir ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oui !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Faisant glisser sa hotte sur le sol, le Père Noël sorti un à un des paquets pour </em>
  <em>Alfred, Bruce, Dick et Tim. Ce dernier les récupère et les pose soigneusement au pied du sapin, avant de se tourner vers l’homme vêtu de rouge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Merci d’être venu. J’avais peur de ne pas mériter de cadeaux cette année…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Tu as fait des choix courageux et pas facile, Tim. Mais tu as choisi de faire le bien, d’aider et protéger ceux qui en ont besoin. Pourquoi penses tu ne pas être sge cette année ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Je ne suis pas avec mes parents…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Mais je suis sûr que ta mère est fière de toi, et que ton père le sera. Prend confiance, Tim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-D’accord…. Merci Père Noël.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-De rien, mon petit. Je dois m’en aller.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> L’homme entra dans la cheminé, et remonta le conduit, grâce au système installer par Dick et Bruce plus tôt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sans perdre une seconde, l’actuel Robin partit en courant réveiller son frère.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Dick, Dick ! Il est venu ! Tu avais raison !!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis : </p>
<p>Cap ou pa cap : écrire quelque chose dans lequel Dick convainc Alfred de se déguiser en Père Noël car Tim y croit encore<br/>Personnage du 20/10/2020 : Dick Grayson / Robin (premier du nom) / Nightwing<br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défi festif : Mot 14 du calendrier de l'avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jour 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T’avais pas besoin de me kidnapper, mec.</p>
<p>-Le kidnapping, c’est ce qu’on fait aux enfants. Tu as la vingtaine. Je t’ai enlevé.</p>
<p>Roy se redressa en grommelant, et en vérifiant l’état de son arc.</p>
<p>-Au lieu de jouer sur les mots, tu pouvais pas téléphoner ?</p>
<p>-Ça aurait été moins drôle. J’ai besoin de toi.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>-J’ai envie de jouer un tour à Batman. Tu ne dirais pas non pour jouer un tour à Green Arrow, non ?On peut faire d’une pierre deux coups ?</p>
<p>Le roux leva un sourcil, en regardant son meilleur ami d’un air sceptique.</p>
<p>
  <span>-Qu’est-ce que toi et tes frères mijotez encore ?</span>
</p>
<p>-De un, c’est pas mes frères.</p>
<p>-Première nouvelle.</p>
<p>-De deux… C’est plus une compétition, tu vois….</p>
<p>-Mais encore ?</p>
<p>Tout en soupirant, Jason s’assit. Le vent sifflait dans leurs oreilles, faisant tourbillonner la neige autour d’eux. Et Roy n’avait pas l’air ravi du tout.</p>
<p>-Bon alors voilà. C’est à celui qui jouera le meilleur tour à Batman. Et on a le droit de s’allier avec nos coéquipier habituels.</p>
<p>-Mais où vous aller trouver tous ça entre deux insultes ?</p>
<p>Jason hausse les épaules.</p>
<p>-Et donc, j’ai pensé à toi parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que tu es bon pour jouer des tours.</p>
<p>-Je ne suis plus vraiment un Outlaw.</p>
<p>-Détail. T’es partant ?</p>
<p>-Ok. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?</p>
<p>-Il y a bientôt une réunion de la Justice League….</p>
<p>Baissant les yeux sur son carquois, Red Arrow semble compter ses flèches comme avant un assaut suicide.</p>
<p>-Donc le plan c’est de jouer un tour à Batman et Green Arrow devant toute la Justice League. La mort te manque tant que ça ?</p>
<p>-C’est pas <em>si</em> suicidaire que ça….</p>
<p>-Si, annonce gravement Roy. On commence quand ?</p>
<p>-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p>
<p>Cap ou pas : Red Hood et Red Arrow complotent contre Green Arrow et Batman <br/>Personnage du 08/11/2020 : Jason Todd (DC)<br/>Lieu du 11/09/2020 : Gotham<br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Incorrect quotes #25 :<br/>(Pris sur le tumblr de @incorrectbatfam)<br/>Roy : Tu n'avais pas besoin de me kidnapper, mec.<br/>Jason : Le kidnapping, c'est ce que vous faites aux enfants. Vous avez la vingtaine. Je t'ai enlevé.<br/>Défi festif : Mot 15 du calendrier de l'avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Jour 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Je suis navrée pour le retard que je prend, mais j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, avec mes horaires de travail décallé... Pour vous dire, si vous deviez me demander la date, je vous dirais quo doit être vers le 10 Décembre au plus tard... Ah non, raté, le 20....<br/>Je ne serais pas en mesure de finir ce calendrier en temps et en heure, mais il sera terminé, c'est promis.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après s’être psychologiquement préparé au débat qu’il allait lancer, le majordome entra dans le salon où Bruce et ses quatre enfants passaient la soirée, pour poser la question fatidique ;</p><p>-Messieurs, j’aurais besoin de vos envies pour le Réveillon.</p><p>Le milliardaire répondit une demi seconde avant ses protégés.</p><p>-Je te fais confiance, Alfred.</p><p>-De la dinde, proposa Dick. Simple, efficace, non ?</p><p>-Nan, mais à quel moment vous pensez qu’on aura le temps d’avoir un réveillon ? Râla Jason.</p><p>-Je m’en fous, marmonna Tim en buvant une gorgée de café.</p><p>-Un repas végétarien, j’ai quelques recettes à te soumettre, Alfred, répondit tranquillement Damian.</p><p>Le reste de la famille se tourna vivement vers lui.</p><p>-Ah !</p><p>-Hors de question qu’on bouffe des plantes à Noël !</p><p>-Jason, langage. Damian, ce n’est pas le meilleur repas de l’année pour faire du végétarien.</p><p>-Je m’en fous pas en fait ! Pas de végétarien à Noël !</p><p>Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-J’ai un repas complet à proposer à Alfred. Et vous ? Juste de vagues idées. En plus, vous n’avez jamais goûté de plats végétariens.</p><p>Bruce et Dick échangèrent un regard.</p><p>-Oui… Mais la tradition…</p><p>-J’vous l’ai dit. On vas certainement finir en patrouille, on a cas faire le végétarien, et au pire on profitera de l’urgence pour aller chercher un truc à manger.</p><p>Tous le monde regarda Jason.</p><p>-Ben quoi ?</p><p>Damian secoua la tête, comme pour signifier qu’il ne voulait plus avoir à faire au Red Hood.</p><p>-D’autres objections ?</p><p>Devant le silence, Damian s’en alla partager les recettes qu’il avait trouver avec Alfred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis :</p><p>Cap ou pas cap :Damian qui essaye de convaincre les autres de faire un repas de Noël végétarien <br/>Lieu du 16/09/2020 : Manoir Wayne <br/>Fandom de la semaine du 15/09/20 au 21/09/20 : Batman<br/>Défi festif : jour 16 du calendrier de l'Avent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jour 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Vous êtes toujours là ?<br/>Bon, ça vous dit, on fait comme si on était encore en Décembre ? Parce que oui, je compte le terminer, ce calendrier, moi !<br/>Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose deux textes aujourd'hui !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tel des diamants, les étoiles scintillaient sur le velours de la nuit. L’immensité de l’obscurité s’opposait à la blancheur du sable où étaient allongés les héros. Fuyant le froid de Gotham, Bruce Wayne avait embarqué son majordome/père de substitution, ses quatre enfants, adoptés ou non, son amant, lui aussi un héros, et le fils de ce dernier, accessoirement le meilleur ami de son fils biologique, dans un bungalow au bord de l’océan.</p><p>Il était particulièrement rare que Batman accepte de laisser sa ville, et généralement, il ne la confiait qu’à des gens en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Et ces gens étaient rare. Actuellement, c’était donc Batgirl qui veillait sur la ville, avec l’aide de Batwoman.</p><p>Mais là, lors de ces quelques jours de calmes avant que les fous de Gotham ne s’agitent pour Noël, Alfred, Clark et Dick l’avaient convaincu de prendre une pause avec tous le monde. L’enfance du Chevalier Noir avait été solitaire ; ça seule famille avait été Alfred et même si le majordome l’avait élevé comme son fils, le vieil homme avait une distance à tenir, et le jeune Bruce n’avait alors pas cherché à la combler.</p><p>Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différents. Que ce soit le milliardaire, son amant ou leurs enfants, tous considéraient Alfred comme leur égal, lui interdisant presque de tenir son rôle de majordome. Les Robins et Jon l’incluaient dans leur jeux, ne serait-ce que comme arbitre, et Clark avait décidé de partager toutes les tâches domestiques entre eux tous, y compris Bruce et Damian.</p><p>Le majordome était servi par les autres et ne pouvait que se reposer.</p><p> </p><p>Le soir, cette drôle de famille recomposée s’asseyait face à l’océan, autour d’un grand. Dans l’obscurité rougeoyante, Bruce s’autorisait à être plus proche de Clark qu’habituellement, au grand plaisir du kryptonien. Même Damian arrivait à parler presque gentillement à ses frère et à Jon, qui complotaient une prochaine bêtise, sans doute, à voix basse.</p><p>Un discret sourire au lèvre, Alfred les écouter, amusé d’être inclus dans le plan que les jeunes hommes mettaient en place.</p><p>Il n’avait peut être pas eu d’enfant, mais il avait une famille.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap associé : Super/Bat qui vont à la plage avec la familyBat (et Alphred merde)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Jour 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors, ce chapitre, je voulais absolument le sortir aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse Star qui est à l'origine de ce recueil. Joyeux anniversaire petite étoile lapine !</p><p>Ce texte est dans le futur, et je n'ai pas voulu faire de Damian un Batman, son nom de héros sera donc "Le Détective"</p><p>Bonne lecture tous le monde !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Gotham, plusieurs années dans le futur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Encore une fois. Où est la cargaison ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas je…</p><p>Sans pitié, le Détective traîna l’homme de main au bord du toit, et le tint au dessus du vide.</p><p>-Dernière chance.</p><p>-Je… Je sais pas je vous juuuuuuure !</p><p>Sa voix se fit lointaine, alors qu’il tombait du haut d’un des immeubles de la ville. Un bruit de choc se fit entendre, et le héros s’appuya nonchalamment à un mur, en attendant.</p><p>L’homme de main ne tarda pas à réapparaître, tenu par le nouveau Superman qui lâcha sa «charge» sur les tuiles du bâtiment.</p><p>-Tu es vraiment sur de ne rien savoir ? Demanda le héros à la cape rouge. Mon ami est grognon, et je ne pense pas qu’il se lassera de te faire tomber du toit.</p><p>-Je… L’entrepôt numéro cinq… Sur le port… S’il vous plaît…</p><p>Rapide comme son père, le kryptonien saisi par le col de son T-shirt leur informateur, et le Détective par la taille. Après un arrêt sur le toit du commissariat, les deux jeunes héros purent nettoyer les lieux et rendre la cargaison volée à son légitime propriétaire.</p><p>Lorsque tous fut fini, ils se retrouvèrent une dernière fois sur les toits, avant de se séparer.</p><p>-T’es sûr que tu veux pas passer la nuit au manoir ?</p><p>-Non, j’ai promis à maman de passer un peu de temps avec elle, elle ronchonne que les chauve-souris ont un peu trop tendance à lui piquer ceux qu’elle aime.</p><p>Par respect pour la mère de son petit ami, le fils de Batman ne dit rien, mais le pensa très fort.</p><p>-Tu es vraiment grognon en ce moment.</p><p>Le nouveau Superman prit son petit ami dans ses bras et l’embrassa. Le Détective se détendit alors un peu, se laissant aller au baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait plusieurs années que leur partenariat/amitié était devenu autre chose. Une histoire d’amour que tous le monde sauf eux avait vu venir. Damian se rappelait encore des réactions de ses frères quand il avait officialisé leur relation ; l’air nias de Grayson «Vous êtes si mignons !», la remarque sarcastique de Todd «C’est presque poétique… Un ange avec un démon.» et l’air incrédule de Drake «Attend… Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble depuis des années ?!». Alfred, quand à lui, c’était contenté d’un grand sourire et de félicitations polies. Lois avait pris la chose plutôt bien, si ce n’est une remarque plus amusée qu’autre chosse «Et bien. Décidément, les Wayne font tomber tous les Kryptoniens, Kara devrait se méfier.». Quant aux Titans, ils avaient fêter la nouvelle plutôt joyeusement.</p><p>C’était les réactions de leurs pères qui avaient été…. mémorables. Les deux supers héros s’étaient eux-mêmes mis officiellement en couple depuis plusieurs années, mais ils avaient semblé moins enthousiaste à l’idée de voir leur fils les imiter.</p><p>Bruce s’était contenté d’affronter du regard Jon, d’un air sévère et inquisiteur, avant de grommeler quelque chose que seuls les kryptoniens et Alfred avaient compris. Clark, quand à lui, avait décider de prendre à part son doublement beau-fils pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.</p><p>Personne ne savait où Damian avait trouvé la force de ne pas insulter le Kryptonien.</p><p> </p><p>Mais à présent, tous les deux, chacun de leur côté, ils pensaient à une drôle de nouvelle étape ; le mariage. Pour le demi terrien, c’était une question de romantisme, et de pouvoir clamer au monde leur amour. Pour l’héritier des Wayne et des Al Ghul c’était une question de tradition et d’honneur. Et un peu d’amour aussi, son compagnon l’avait contaminé.</p><p>Diront nous comme ça.</p><p>Pas trop fort.</p><p>Ils voulaient se marier. Mais aucun n’osait faire la demande à l’autre avant d’avoir affronter son père, histoire d’être sûr qu’un des plus puissants super héros du monde ne conteste pas leur union. En théorie, il ne devrais pas de problème, mais quand on est un super héros, mieux vaut prévoir toutes les éventualités.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut Jon qui en premier réussi à aller voir son futur doublement beau père. Il le rejoignis dans la Batcave, à un moment où tous le monde était occupé ailleurs.</p><p>-Hum… Bruce ? Je peux te parler ?</p><p>-Vas y, répondit le milliardaire sans lâcher son écran des yeux.</p><p>-Et bien… Voilà… Je compte demander Damian en mariage et je voudrais ta bénédiction.</p><p>-C’est tout ?</p><p>-… Et bien… Oui ?</p><p>L’homme se mit à regarder le jeune super héros d’un regard calme et indescriptible.</p><p>-Pourquoi me demander ma bénédiction ?</p><p>-Damian dit toujours que tu prévois touts les éventualités. Je veux être sûr que euh.. ça ne vas pas déclencher un de tes plans… Je…</p><p>-Ne t’inquiète pas Jon, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, pas sans une raison d’importance vitale. Et j’avoue d’être curieux de savoir comment Damian vas réagir à cette étrange demande.</p><p>-… Sur ce coup, tu n’es pas le seul… Mais je suis sûr que ça vas bien se passer !</p><p>Bruce regarda le plus jeune s’éloigner d’un pas léger. Oui, cela lui faisait bizarre d’imaginer que son fils et celui de son compagnon allait se marier, car il était persuadé que Damian dirait oui. Mais cela faisait des années qu’il les voyait interagir l’un avec l’autre, et il avait pu constater la force de leur lien. En souriant, le milliardaire se remis à travailler.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut donc Damian qui alla voir Clark.</p><p>-J’ai à te parler.</p><p>-Je t’écoute, jeune homme.</p><p>-Je compte demander Jon en mariage, et je voudrais juste m’assurer que tu ne vas pas t’opposer à ce mariage, ça serait problématique.</p><p>-Je suis sûr que tu as déjà une demie douzaine de plan pour m’empêcher de vous embêter ce jour là, répondit Superman avec un grand sourire, mais ne t’inquiète pas ; tous ce que je veux c’est le bonheur de Jon, et il suffit de vous voir ensemble pour constater que tu fais son bonheur !</p><p>Le Détective resta un instant sans voix, avant de marmonner une sorte de remerciement. Son doublement beau-père le pris dans ses bras (chose qui était devenu nettement moins dangereuse pour un tout petit groupe de personne avec les années).</p><p>-Je suis ravie de te voir devenir, une nouvelle fois, mon beau fils.</p><p>-Oui oui…</p><p> </p><p>Il fallut encore un mois à Jon pour trouver le courage de se lancer, mois où Damian prépara sa demande minutieusement. Tout d’abord, il se dégagea une soirée où ils pourraient être tous les deux seuls, après avoir réussi à convaincre ses frères de patrouiller à sa place.</p><p>Ensuite, il emmena son futur fiancé sur une île privée, profitant ainsi de ses avantages de milliardaires. La distance n’empêchait pas le nouveau Superman d’entendre à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres autour de lui, mais la distance lui permettait de savoir qu’avant de bouger, quelqu’un d’autre serait intervenu. Ainsi, les deux tourteaux pouvaient véritablement passer un moment ensemble, discutant et se chamaillant joyeusement.</p><p>Loin de Gotham et de ses responsabilités, Damian semblait si détendu… Plus souriant, plus poli et patient (bien qu’encore sarcastique et légèrement prétentieux, il restait lui même), il se montrait sous un jour que bien peu de gens avaient la chance de voir, et que son compagnon aurait aimer que plus de personnes puissent voir.</p><p>Mais l’héritier Wayne n’était pas le seule à avoir changé, avec les années. Jon, de son côté avait gagné en maturité, en sérieux. Il avait appris à se méfier, tout en restant comme son père, un être à la main sur le cœur, prêt à aider toute personne en ayant besoin.</p><p> </p><p>Blottis l’un contre l’autre, les deux jeunes hommes jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Ou plutôt, comme l’aurais dit Damian, s’entraînaient à la stratégie grâce à un jeu nommé Injustice, créé en hommage à la Ligue de Justice. Les héros avaient plus ou moins appréciés l’idée, mais la perspective de se taper gentillement dessus par avatar numérique avait fini par amuser presque tous le monde.</p><p>Après une nouvelle victoire de l’héritier Wayne, et une vengeance par chatouille, les tourtereaux étaient là l’un contre l’autre, savourant l’instant. Ce fut là que Jon se lança.</p><p>-Dit Damian, j’ai… J’ai quelque chose à te demander.</p><p>-Je t’écoutes, répondit l’autre.</p><p>-On se connais depuis un sacré bout de temps, toi et moi. Et au début on ne s’aimait pas vraiment. Mais on a appris à se connaître. À devenir partenaires, amis, meilleurs amis même. Puis, à être des amoureux.</p><p>-Tu ne peux pas dire «être un couple» ou «être des amants» ?</p><p>-Non, je préfère le thème «amoureux». Ça nous vas bien, je trouve.</p><p>-C’est pas un peu trop… mignon ?</p><p>-Nous sommes mignon ! Tous le monde le dit !</p><p>L’ancien Robin se contenta de grommeler, faisant sourire son petit ami.</p><p>-Et donc… On as appris à être des amoureux…. Et ensuite ?</p><p>-Et ensuite, si tu l’acceptes, nous pourrions apprendre à être plus encore.</p><p>Se mettant à genoux, Jon sortis un étui dans lequel reposait une chevalière noire gravée de leurs deux symboles mêlés.</p><p>-Damian Wayne, je t’aime et je veux être avec toi jusqu’à la fin de mes jours, et dire chaque jour au monde mon amour pour toi ; veux tu m’épouser ?</p><p>Ce dernier resta presque impassible, si ce n’est une légère rougeur au niveau des joues.</p><p>-Oui, idiot.</p><p>Ils s’embrassèrent, se perdant un long moment dans ce baiser et dans la joie qui les unissait en ce moment même. Puis ils restèrent là, front contre front. Ce fut Jon qui rompit le silence.</p><p>-Attend, pourquoi «idiot » ?</p><p>Avec son grand sourire calculateur, celui que Damian employait au monde pour clamer son génie, il sorti à son tour un étuis.</p><p>-Jonathan Samuel Kent, tu m’as pris de cours, et réduit mes préparatifs pour ce soir à néant, mais qu’importe ; je t’aime aussi, et je voulais te demander de m’épouser.</p><p>Dans l’écrin de Damian, se trouvait une chevalière presque identique à celle offerte par Jon ; au lieu d’être noire, elle était argentée.</p><p>-Oh ! Je… Oups ? Répondit le demi kryptonien avec son grand sourire adorable.</p><p>Riant tous les deux, ils s’embrassèrent une fois de plus après avoir échangé leur chevalières de fiançailles.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap associé : Jon et Damian sont adultes, ils veulent se marier, et ils vont chacun demander la permission au père de l'autre sans que l'autre ne le sache</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jour 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Et, c'est que petit à petit je touche au but ! :)</p><p>Le chapitre a été corrigé par LoupSpell, merci à elle !</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En ce début d’après midi, le manoir était étrangement calme. Les Robins étaient dans le même salon, vaquant à leurs occupations, mais il n’y avait eu ni cris, ni insultes, ni coup et ni même de la casse. Un sacré exploit que Bruce mettait sur le compte d’une longue nuit de chasse au Joker, et Alfred sur le liens fraternel qui unissait les quatre garçons. Oh, il y aurait encore des disputes, naturellement, mais ils étaient totalement capable de passer quelques heures sans s’entretuer.</p><p> </p><p>À vrai dire, si les quatre garçons n’étaient pas en train de se disputer c’est qu’ils étaient occupé à faire quelque chose de plus drôle ; se moquer gentillement de Batman.</p><p>-Imaginez un peu si autre chose qu’une chauve souris était entrée ce jour là ? Se demandait Tim.</p><p>-Quel autre animal aurait il pu voir ? Un hiboux ?</p><p>-Voilà qui aurait été sacrément ironique.</p><p>-Mieux, s’exclame Dick. Mieux qu’une chauve souris, qu’un hiboux, ou que n’importe quel créature nocturne ! Un pangolin !</p><p>Ses trois frères se regardèrent, peu convaincu.</p><p>-Sérieusement, Grayson. Un pangolin. Et pourquoi pas une loutre ?</p><p>-Trop mignon pour lui.</p><p>-Roh, écoutez un peu avant de râler ! Un pangolin a des écailles très solides, dont il aurait pu s’inspirer pour faire sa tenue ! Et des griffes aussi !</p><p>-Tu oublies que Batman ne tue pas.</p><p>-N’est-ce pas, Jason ?</p><p>Red Hood et Red Robin s’affrontèrent du regard, alors que l’aîné levait les yeux au ciel et que le plus jeune réfléchi encore.</p><p>-Mais un pangolin n‘aurait pas été adapté aux techniques de combat de père… Impossibilité de se cacher dans le noir, pas de cape pour ralentir les chutes….</p><p>-Damian, je te rappelle qu’on est habillé de jaune vif, de rouge et ou de vert. Si on est tous arrivé à se cacher dans le noir comme ça, il aurait pu le faire avec les couleurs d’un pangolin.</p><p>-Certes.</p><p>-Il y a aussi le fait qu’un pangolin, ça sonne moins sérieux qu’une chauve souris.</p><p>-Les gars, s’exclama Jason, soyons sérieux trois secondes. Si le nom de Batman fait sérieux c’est parce que ça fait des années qu’il tape des méchants toutes les nuits et qu’il est un des membres les plus importants de la Ligue de Justice. Si Pangolin-man ou Super Pangolin avait fait tous ça, on le prendrait tout autant au sérieux. Mais sur le papier, c’est aussi ridicule que «Batman»</p><p>-Peut on évoquer Red Hood aussi ? Comme dans «Petit Chaperon Rouge » ? C’est adorable comme nom…</p><p>-Tu portes un nom de moineau, le Démon. Te la ramène pas.</p><p>-Tu as aussi eu droit au nom de moineau, Todd. Et maintenant à celui du petit chaperon rouge….</p><p>-C’est Red Hood tout court !</p><p>-C’est presque pareil !</p><p>-Presque c’est pas la même chose que «pareil» !</p><p>Laissant les deux frères à leur disputes, Dick et Tim décidèrent de s’éloigner un peu et de reprendre leur précédentes activités, gardant juste un œil sur les deux belligérants afin d’intervenir au besoin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon, alors, j'ai un peu "triché" ; je devais écrire sur "Super Pangolin !" un super héros pangolin, je pense qu'on voulais que j'en créé un, mais j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle ainsi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce chapitre a aussi été corrigé par LoupSpell, merci à elle !</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Alfred ?</p><p>-Maître Damian ?</p><p>-Veillez noter que j’ai un nouveau protégé.</p><p>Le distingué majordome pria pour que ça soit un animal un peu plus petit que la Bat-vache, ou Goliat.</p><p>-Très bien. Qui est ce nouveau pensionnaire ?</p><p>-Je je vais le chercher !</p><p>Le domestique des Wayne regarda le garçon s’en allait en courant. Depuis que le jeune maître était là, Alfred avait pris l’habitude de voir nombres d’animaux envahir le manoir. Oh, certes, cela faisait du travail en plus, mais la joie et le calme sur le visage de Damian valait tout ce travail en plus. Il était agréable de voir ce jeune homme se lancer dans des loisirs moins… mortels.</p><p>
  <span> Tenant quelque chose dans ses bras, il s’approchait doucement. </span>
  <span>Puis, avec un grand sourire qui rappela Bruce enfant au majordome, il attrapa un animal pourvu d’écaille pour le lui présenter.</span>
</p><p>-Voici le Bat-Pangolin !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Écrire sur quelqu'un qui adopte un pangolin".<br/>Pourquoi un pangolin ? à cause de ceci ; https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730678/chapters/67873174</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jour 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !</p><p>Oui, je suis en retard... Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini de tout écrire !<br/>Donc vous aurez un texte par jour jusqu'au 25... Faisons comme si on était encore en Décembre, voulez vous bien ?</p><p>On remercie Kinaï pour la correction !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Je m’ennuie… Faisons quelque chose !</p><p>Damian leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-On est de garde, nous devons être à l’affût de la moindre menace.</p><p>-Mais il n’y a rien pour le moment ! On pourrait faire autre chose en attendant ! L’ordinateur nous alertera en cas de changement, non ?</p><p>En soupirant, Robin se retourna vers Jon, qui lui adressa un regard suppliant.</p><p>-Dis oui…</p><p>-Très bien. Quelle activité hors du commun nous proposes-tu ?</p><p>-On pourrait jouer ?</p><p>-Je ne suis plus un bébé.</p><p>-Mais tu réagis comme tel.</p><p>Ignorant le regard noir de son ami, Superboy se mit debout afin d’exposer son idée.</p><p>-On pourrait jouer à être nos pères ?</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Tu pourrais te mettre dans la peau de Superman, et moi de Batman, ça pourrait être drôle !</p><p>Le plus jeune soutint le regard peu convaincu de son aîné.</p><p>-Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'être plus positif ! Et ça me ferait un entraînement pour être plus sérieux, je pensais que tu aimerais l’idée !</p><p>Damian envisagea de mettre un stop définitif à cette idée, mais il ne voulait pas couper l’enthousiasme de son ami… Euh… profiter de l’envie de son partenaire d’essayer d’être plus sérieux.</p><p>-D’accord. Mais à une condition. Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, on ne se parle plus jamais. Et si un de mes frères apprend ça, je te rappelle que je sais où Père range la kryptonite.</p><p>-Pour qui tu me prends ?</p><p>-Très bien. Comment suis-je sensé simuler mes pouvoirs ?</p><p>-En faisant semblant ! Regarde !</p><p>Jon se glissa derrière son ami, et l’aida à corriger sa posture.</p><p>-Tiens-toi plus droit. Un poing en l’air pour voler. Et sourit !</p><p>-C’est d’un ridicule, marmonna Damian.</p><p>Jon s’esclaffa.</p><p>-Arrête de rire ! Tu es Batman, je te rappelle !</p><p>Le plus jeune se composa un air excessivement sérieux.</p><p>-Je suis la nuit. Je suis la vengeance. Je suis Batman !</p><p>Robin esquissa un sourire.</p><p>-Que tu sembles sérieux. Et l’espoir alors ?</p><p>-Je te laisse ça. Tu es un symbole d’espoir et moi, de peur !</p><p>D’abord hésitant, les deux amis se prirent vite au jeu, se moquant gentiment de leurs pères.</p><p>-Bonjour, je suis Superman. Je suis ici pour sauver tout le monde et vous dire que c’est pas bien d’être méchant.</p><p>La voix de Damian pouvait paraître froide, mais elle semblait presque enthousiaste aux oreilles de son ami.</p><p>-Je suis Batman, répliqua Jon de la plus grosse voix dont il était capable, et je me fais casser la figure toutes les nuits au nom de la justice.</p><p>Lorsque l’ordinateur interrompit le jeu pour signaler une urgence, le duo se dépêcha d’aller combattre la menace. Et ce soir-là Metropolis se demanda pourquoi Robin était presque souriant et Superboy si sérieux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas : écrire sur Damien et Jon qui jouent à Batman et Superman</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jour 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Encore merci à Kinaï pour la correction !</p><p>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque les Robins étaient au manoir, l’endroit était rarement calme. Entre les disputes, les crises plus ou moins apocalyptiques et les obligations de chacun dans leurs équipes, les activités pacifiques impliquant tout le monde n’étaient pas courantes.</p><p>Cependant, une heure par semaine, tous les habitants du manoir se réunissaient pour une séance de yoga, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.</p><p>Et si certains comme Jason et Damian y allaient à contre cœur, même eux constataient que c’était une bonne idée. Dans le chaos de leurs vies et avec toutes les épreuves qu’ils infligeaient à leurs corps, ces moments de détentes et de repos ne pouvaient être que bénéfiques. Même Alfred prenait le temps de participer, et se montrait étonnamment doué pour son âge.</p><p>Pendant une heure le silence se faisait partout dans le manoir, et ils partageaient une activité presque normale pour une famille.</p><p>Pendant une heure ils n’étaient plus la «Bat-famille», mais la famille Wayne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap : La Bat-family fait du yoga</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Jour 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perplexe, Bruce observait autour de lui, ses yeux faisant des <span><span>allers-retours </span></span>entre le livre et les différents meubles. Malgré l’heure incongrue, il se tenait au milieu de sa cuisine, tentant de se rappeler tout ce qu’on lui avait jamais appris sur la cuisine ; il voulait cuisiner des biscuits de Noël à ses fils et Alfred. Une grande première pour lui, mais il était Bruce Wayne, Batman ; il allait forcément y arriver, non ?</p><p>Une heure plus tard, la réponse s’avérait mitigée. Casser les œufs sans laisser tomber de coquilles dans la préparation avait été plus compliqué que prévu, il lui avait semblé mélanger la pâte pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour éliminer chaque grumeau et le four devait avoir un problème ; le temps de cuisson avait dû être allongé. Un peu trop ; les biscuits étaient peut être trop cuit maintenant.</p><p>Mais qu’importe, sur une plaque posée devant lui, des bonhommes de pain d’épices reposaient, attendant patiemment que quelqu’un les <span><span>décore</span></span>. Et Bruce n’avait pas vraiment d’idée, là maintenant.</p><p>Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à bêtement reproduire la décoration du livre, quelqu’un se gratta la gorge.</p><p>-Nouvelle insomnie ?</p><p>Le super héros se tourna vers Tim qui lui souriait, l’air plus fatigué que jamais. Le jeune homme était en quête d’une nouvelle tasse de café.</p><p>-Pas exactement.</p><p>Les yeux de Red Robins s’illuminèrent en voyant les biscuit.</p><p>-Des bonhommes de pains d’épices ! C’est toi qui les as faits ?</p><p>-Oui. Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment les décorer.</p><p>Mettant en marche la machine à café, le plus jeune pris un instant pour réfléchir.</p><p>-Tu pourrais les faire à notre effigie ? Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Alfred… Ou les faire ressembler à la League de Justice.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d’être aussi précis…</p><p>Tim haussa les épaules.</p><p>-C’est l’intention qui compte. Je ne suis pas forcément doué non plus, mais tu veux que je t’aide ?</p><p>-Pourquoi pas ?</p><p>-Juste le temps de prendre un café et j’arrive. Tu en veux un ?</p><p>-Volontiers.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’Alfred descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, il trouva Bruce et Tim en train de décorer une nouvelle fournée de biscuit, en discutant de différents cas. Le majordome resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, surpris et attendrit par la vision, avant d’être invité par son fils de cœur à venir goûter un des gâteaux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap : montrer Bruce qui essaye (et galère) à faire des biscuits de Noël au reste de la Batfamily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Jour 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred fronça les sourcils en voyant Batman et Robin revenir de mission avec un enfant d’environ quatre ans dans les bras.</p><p>-Maître Bruce ?</p><p>-C’est Dick. On a encore croisé Circé et… je vais immédiatement voir Zatanna. Damian, occupe-toi de ton frère…</p><p>-Père ! Je peux venir avec toi, Alfred peut s’occuper de Grayson.</p><p>-Non. Tu restes là, et vous vous occupez tous de Dick. C’’est la deuxième fois que Circé s’en prend à lui, et la dernière fois, je vais y veiller personnellement.</p><p>Sans plus attendre, le super héros remonta dans son véhicule, laissant le majordome avec les deux enfants. Dick, qui était dans les bras de Damian, se mit à pleurer, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait.</p><p>-Venez, jeune maître, allons-nous occuper du jeune maître Richard.</p><p>Alors que le doyen de la Batfamily prenait le nouvel enfant dans ses bras, il envoya Robin réveiller ses frères.</p><p> </p><p>Assis sur le tapis d’un des salons du manoir, entouré de jouets retrouvés par le majordome, Dick regardait sa famille avec ses grands yeux bleus de bébé. Ses trois frères le surveillaient, sans savoir vraiment comment agir ; Bruce était avec la League et Alfred était avec le Bat-ordinateur pour l’aider.</p><p>-Ok, on fait quoi ?</p><p>-C’est toi l’aîné, Jason, c’est toi qui sait le mieux.</p><p>-Non, l’aîné c’est Dick et…</p><p>-Veux voir le papa Noël.</p><p>L’actuel enfant de quatre ans avait parlé d’une toute petite voix, ouvrant grands ses yeux, pleins d’espoir. Les trois autres se regardèrent ; il était beaucoup trop adorable, et il leur était impossible de le décevoir.</p><p>-Il faut être sage pour voir le Père Noël, répondit Tim. Reste sage avec grand frère Jason et grand frère Damian, je vais tenter de l’appeler, d’accord ?</p><p>-Oui !</p><p>L’enfant battit des mains, ravi, alors que Red Robin se dépêchait de sortir du salon, sous les regards furieux de ses frères.</p><p>-On peut jouer ?</p><p>-Tu es encore un enfant… joue avec lui ?</p><p>-Mes «jeux» d’enfants étaient des entraînements au meurtre ! Trouve une idée de jeu toi !</p><p>-Je sais pas… Démonter les roues de la Batmobile, ça compte ?</p><p>Damian leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Cache cache ! s’exclama Dick, mettant fin au débat.</p><p>Les deux aînés se regardèrent, peu motivés.</p><p> </p><p>-Alfred ? Où en est Bruce ?</p><p>-Lui et Zatanna sont à la recherche de Circé. Je crains de ne pas être d’une grande aide. Vous en sortez-vous avec le jeune maître Richard ?</p><p>-J’ai laissé Damian et Jason avec lui… Même si je sais pas si c’était une bonne idée. Il veut voir le père Noël, je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut être…</p><p>Le majordome sourit un instant, se remémorant la fois où Dick était venu lui demander de jouer ce rôle pour le jeune Tim.</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p> </p><p>Assis en tailleur sur le tapis, les quatre Robins, y compris bébé Dick, discutaient avec Alfred, habillé en Père Noël. Ce dernier leur racontait des contes de Noël, comptant sur les trois aînés pour maintenir en place l’enfant de quatre ans. Et même s’ils ne l’avoueraient jamais, Jason, Tim et Damian apprécièrent l’instant.</p><p>Lorsqu’enfin l’enfant s’endormit, ils le montèrent dans sa chambre pour la nuit. C’est pendant son sommeil que Circé fut vaincue et qu’il retrouva son véritable âge. Les souvenirs de cette journée lui revinrent, et il descendit souriant, prendre Alfred et ses frères dans ses bras, leurs assurant qu’ils étaient un super grand-père et de géniaux grand frères.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap : un membre de la batfamily se fait rajeunir et a 4 ans</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jour 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour !</p><p>Et c'est le dernier ! En retard ! De quatre mois ! Oups !</p><p>Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir patienter jusqu'à là.</p><p>Merci aussi à Kinaï qui a assuré la correction des textes 21 à 25.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>À l’heure où tous les habitants de Gotham ne songeaient qu’à s’installer à table pour le Réveillon de Noël, le Bat-signal flottait dans le ciel. Alors que la Bat-famille rejoignait le toit du commissariat, Alfred mettait de côté le repas végétarien concocté selon les indications de Damian.</p><p>Aux côté de Gordon, un personnage incongru attendait les héros. Vêtu intégralement de rouge bordé de blanc, l’homme était corpulent, et coiffé d’un drôle de bonnet. Son visage était dissimulé par une large barbe immaculée.</p><p>Les yeux écarquillés, Red Hood et Nightwing échangèrent un regard.</p><p>-Le Père Noël ?</p><p>-En chair et en os, oui. Et j’ai besoin de vous.</p><p>-Mais… Vous existez ?</p><p>-Grandissez un peu, s’exclama Robin, évidemment qu’il existe !</p><p>Ignorant ses enfants, Batman s’approcha.</p><p>-J’ai vu de drôles de choses en ville. Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>-Le Joker, annonça le commissaire.</p><p>-Vous voulez dire qu’on va pouvoir battre cet enfoiré de clown ce soir ? s’exclama joyeusement Red Hood. La magie de Noël existe vraiment ?</p><p>-Pas de meurtre.</p><p>-Malheureusement….</p><p>Gordon, Batman et le Père Noël lancèrent un regard noir à l’ancien mort, puis le dernier reprend la parole.</p><p>-Il y a des espèces de zombies en ville qui me traquent. Le Joker m’a visé et injecté quelque chose, et où que j’aille, ils me suivent. Ils ne vont pas tarder de rejoindre l’immeuble, d’ailleurs. Il faut absolument les arrêter.</p><p>-Des zombies ? Ce n’est pas vraiment son style….</p><p>-Batman ? <span><span>Interrompit</span></span> Nightwing, les zombies sont là.</p><p>-Gordon, rentrez à l’intérieur, et protégez vos hommes. On s’occupe du Père Noël. Red Robin, essaye de récupérer un échantillon de sang pour le faire analyser à la Batcave, qu’on sache de quoi il s’agit. Tout le monde, protégez le Père Noël.</p><p>-Je veux me battre à vos côté. Je ne suis pas un homme impotent !</p><p>L’homme fit apparaître deux armes à feux.</p><p>-Ok, je l’adore, commenta Red Hood.</p><p>-Pas de balle réelle. On ne sait pas s’ils sont encore en vie.</p><p>Les deux utilisateurs d’armes à feu a<span><span>ffirmèrent</span></span> qu’ils utilisaient des balles en caoutchouc, et tout le monde se mit en place, alors que les zombies commencèrent à… ramper le long des murs pour les rejoindre. Heureusement pour les policiers, aucun ne tenta de rentrer à l’intérieur.</p><p>Laissant son père, ses frères et le personnage mythologique, Red Robin s’éloigna discrètement de l’action, et réussit à prélever du sang sur l’un des zombies. Se mettant en sécurité, il analysa le sang, à l’aide d’Alfred et du Bat-ordinateur.</p><p>-Batman ?</p><p>-Red Robin ?</p><p>-C’est un mélange de toxine et de nano-robots qui les fait devenir comme ça. Le Père Noël doit avoir une balise en lui qui émet un signal que les zombies suivent. Je t’envoie de quoi repérer ce signal et aider le Père Noël. Je retourne à la Bat-cave, je vais tenter de trouver un antidote.</p><p>-Superman et Superboy sont en route, je t’envoie le deuxième, vous serez plus rapide s’il t’emmène.</p><p>-D’accord.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le meilleur ami de Robin se posait devant lui avec un grand sourire.</p><p>-On est venu donner un coup de main ! Même si de base on voulait surtout passer le réveillon avec vous.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Attrapant Red Robin par les bras, le plus jeune s’envola, afin de rejoindre discrètement la Bat-Cave.</p><p>Deux heures plus tard, un antidote avait été synthétisé sous forme de gaz, et la police s’occupait des anciens zombies. Le Joker fut retrouvé par Superman, qui le déposa à Arkham, au grand désespoir de Red Hood.</p><p>Et c’est ensemble que Bruce, Clark, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian et Jon rentrèrent au manoir, pour profiter du Réveillon, alors que le père Noël partait pour sa tournée.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cap ou pas cap : écrire le Noël de la Batfamily </p><p>Merci à Star, qui a lancé tous les cap ou pas cap (ou presque, il doit y en avoir deux trois de Starck et Sarah). J'éspère que tu auras aimé le calendrier !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>